The present invention relates to container storage assemblies, and more particularly, to supports for supporting containers of container storage assemblies.
Containers, such as trays or pans, are often supported by a frame for storing the containers. Typically, channels or slides are coupled to the frame to support the containers. In one construction, two channels are coupled to opposite sides of the frame, and the channels are spaced a distance slightly less than the width of the containers. One of the containers is slid between the two opposed channels that support the container for storage. When the container is removed, the container can be pushed or pulled and the container slides along the two channels, which guide the movement of the container.